wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tol Barad
:Were you looking for the daily quest zone, Tol Barad Peninsula? Tol Barad is a ravaged island kingdom in Baradin Bay, between Hasic and the shores of Khaz Modan.Day of the Dragon, 121 To get there, Horde players can use the portal in Orgrimmar, just above the Valley of Wisdom near the flight master. Alliance players can use the portal at the Eastern Earthshrine in northeastern Stormwind City. History From Day of the Dragon During the Second War, it was an island citadel of Stromgarde. The island was also the site of a fierce battle between the Horde and Alliance. The Horde, having already conquered most of the dwarven lands, were preparing to strike out into the northern kingdom of Lordaeron. At the time, the island was being used as a staging point to strike back at orc raiders. In response, Orgrim Doomhammer launched an invasion of the island. Overwhelmed early in the war by the orcs, no more than a few hardy weeds and insects survived the Horde's bloody victory. An aura of death seemed to radiate from the island, and the original fortress was razed to the ground. Tol Barad became a frightening symbol of the Horde's merciless tenacity and barbarity. From the RPG Years later, after the Second War, the island nation of Kul Tiras claimed the former stronghold and established a prison over the ruins of the old fortress. The site of many historic battles in the Second War, Tol Barad is now home to a magic prison. Wizards from both Dalaran and Stormwind oversee the complex, and prisoners include enemy mages, lesser and greater demons, warlocks, and undead war criminals. The wizards do not allow anyone near the island and keep the prison's existence secret.Lands of Conflict, 102 World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tol Barad is an outdoor PvP raid zone in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, very similar to Wintergrasp in Northrend. However, the island also functions similarly to the Isle of Quel'Danas in that it is a major daily quest hub. Battling for control of the island are the Baradin's Wardens for the Alliance, and Hellscream's Reach for the Horde. Whichever side controls the prison on Tol Barad will gain access to more dailies with even better rewards. In World of Warcraft, Tol Barad is two zones: *Tol Barad - PvP area *Tol Barad Peninsula - daily quest hub for level 85 players PvP The Tol Barad zone plays out like Wintergrasp. There are seven discrete points of interest, with Baradin Hold at the center of the island and three destroyable towers and three capturable buildings surrounding it. Points of Interest, circling clockwise around Baradin Hold from the north: *Ironclad Garrison at 12:00 *East Spire at 2:00 *Slagworks at 4:00 *South Spire at 6:00 *Warden's Vigil at 7:00 *West Spire at 10:00 Battle lasts for 30 minutes with a 120 minutes cooldown period. The victory condition is capturing all three buildings at the same time. Whoever has more players near the flag gains control of the area, much like in Wintergrasp and Eye of the Storm. Battle time is extended by 5 minutes for every tower destroyed. Running north along the Blackstone Span connects to the Tol Barad Peninsula, a contested zone. Questing After crossing the Blackstone Span, players reach Tol Barad Peninsula, the daily quest hub of Cataclysm. Points of Interest, circling clockwise around The Darkwood from the north: *Cape of Lost Hope at 12:00 *Rustberg Village at 1:00 *Largo's Overlook at 2:00 *Baradin Base Camp at 3:00 *Hellscream's Grasp at 6:00 *Forgotten Hill at 7:00 *The Restless Front at 8:00 *The Darkwood at 9:00 *Wellson Shipyard at 10:00 *Farson Hold at 11:00 Resources * * * * Video Tol Barad l9ZOvIzADYk Daily Quests Tol Barad Peninsula aRJ9VvQFo1Y Gallery File:Tol Barad Prison.jpeg|Concept art of Tol Barad in The Art of World of Warcraft. File:War2.jpg|Tol Barad's position in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. File:Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Humans Mission 05.jpg|Tol Barad in the Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign. File:Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Orcs Mission 05.jpg|Tol Barad in the Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness orc campaign. File:LordaeronLoC.JPG|Tol Barad in the World of Warcraft manual map. File:Tol Barad location.jpg|Tol Barad at the Game Systems panel at BlizzCon 2009. Notes * In-game, Tol Barad and Tol Barad peninsula are grouped with the larger Maelstrom regionThe Maelstrom macro zone in Wowhead although it is historically described as much closer to the western coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. Trivia *"Tol" is Sindarin for "isle" (as in Tol Brandir) and "Barad" is Sindarin for "tower" (as in Barad-dûr) according to Lord of the Rings' appendices. *The Tol Barad art was the instance loading screen for the Scarlet Monastery before it was split into four wings. *Tol Barad Peninsula is not a peninsula. References See also * The Maelstrom * Tol Barad Peninsula External links }} ;News Jun 19th 2012 at 3:00PM}} de:Tol Barad es:Tol Barad fr:Tol'Barad pl:Tol Barad ru:Тол Барад Category:Tol Barad Category:Islands Category:Human territories